Beso ante las estrellas
by Hyouka C. Kumori
Summary: [NaruHina] Hinata está angustiada, ya que en sus pensamientos solo había un único razonamiento: Era un estorbo para el chico que amaba. ¿Qué pasará cuando tengan que irse de convivencias? [Oneshot]


_**Beso ante las estrellas**_

¡Buenas! Aquí Free-Butterfly, con un nuevo fic, esta vez NaruHina. El fic no es mío por eso, lo hizo una amiga, InoueMiki ¡Ya veréis como os encantará! ;D

Tarde lluviosa, triste, relámpagos, truenos... y todo esto porque una chica de ojos plateados estaba llorando en su habitación por el hombre que amaba, se sentía mal, como si ella fuese un estorbo para él, como si no existiese para él, y encima al día siguiente tenia que verlo porque se iban de convivencias.

Todos estaban esperando el autobús que les llevará a la Villa Oculta de la Roca. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Gaara, Kankuro y Temari estaban esperando sentados a Naruto, que como siempre llegaba tarde. Al poco rato llegó i saludó.

- ¡Hola! ¡Siento llegar tarde! - en aquel momento Hinata aparto la mirada del ojiazul (como de costumbre). Naruto se dio cuenta, pero no le importó mucho, siempre hacía lo mismo, aunque aquella vez vio algo brillar, como una lágrima.

Por fin llego el autobús i se subieron todos. Kurenai (la tutora) decidió hacer ella las parejas de los asientos:

Shino - Chouji Shikamaru - Ino

Kiba - Hinata Gaara - Lee

Sakura - Sasuke Kankuro - Temari

Neji - TenTen Naruto - Kurenai

Y comenzó el viaje, Kiba intentaba llamar la atención a Hinata (ya que en aquellas convivencias decidió quitarle un beso a la Hyuuga) y esta que estaba en estado depre, sonreía para no queedar mal. Naruto, mejor dicho, casi dominado por Kyubi, al ver que Kiba no se cortaba un pelo al ligar con Hinata. Shikamaru, como no, durmiendo, Ino estaba enfadada ya que su amado Shikamaru estaba durmiendo y no escuchándola a ella, Shino pasando de todo, Chouji comiendo, Sakura tranquila al igual que Sasuke (ya que estaban saliendo en secreto) Neji vigilando al conductor, TenTen intentando que Neji la mirase, pero el estaba preocupado por su vida. Gaara y Lee hablando de que tendrían que volver a luchar, Kankuro y Temari durmiendo, y Kurenai se tuvo que tomar una aspirina del dolor de cabeza que causaban eso críos.

Por fin llegaron y fueron a sus habitaciones, separadas por chicos i chicas, después fueron con Kurenai que les tenía que comunicar una cosa:

- Muy bien, ahora haremos unas pruebas. Tendréis que cruzar todo este bosque y encontrar un pergamino, los grupos eran los mismos que en el autobús, pero Naruto irá con Gaara y Lee, ¿de acuerdo? -

- ¡Si! - dijeron a coro.

Todos volvieron a las 2 horas menos el grupo de Naruto. Hinata al oír eso se fue corriendo a buscarlos por todas partes i de repente se chocó con alguien.

- ¡Aix! ¡Lo siento! - dijo Hinata, y al levantar la vista vió a Kiba – ¡Kiba-kun! - dijo sorprendida

- Vaya tortazo eh - dijo el medio sonrojado - ¡Y a donde vas con tanta prisa! -

- A buscar al grupo de Naruto-kun, que aún no han vuelto -

- Ah... en ese caso no te dejo pasar -

- ¿Por que? -

- Por que no te mereces a se cabezahueca! te mereces alguien mejor! -

- Y tu que sabrás Kiba-kun! solo quiero que me dejes pasar! Por favor! - dijo casi llorando

- Solo te dejo pasar si... me das un beso -

- Lo único que quiero es ir a buscar a Naruto-kun - dijo Hinata casi llorando porque estaba demasiado preocupada por Naruto, y le daba igual lo que tuviese que hacer, le dio un beso corto escaso de sentimientos y siguió su rumbo. Pero en aquel momento Naruto pasaba por ahí y vio el beso, bajó la cabeza i volvió al río, donde se había separado de su grupo para beber agua, y se sentó en un árbol.

Hinata casi ahogada de llorar y de correr todo lo que podía, logró encontrar a Naruto, al ver que estaba bien se puso a llorar de felicidad i susurró, sin que se la escuchara, entre unos arbustos:

- Menudo susto me has dado… amor... -

Ya era la hora de dormir y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones menos Hinata que se acordó que aquella noche habría lluvia de estrellas, así que decidió ir hacia el lugar mas alto de aquel lugar para por verlas de mas cerca. Se tumbo en la hierba i contemplo las estrellas mientras esperaba ver alguna fugaz.

Naruto no podía dormir por ver lo que vio, estaba triste, aunque el no lo entendía todo lo que le pasa desde que comenzaron el viaje, primero lo que estuvo apunto de convertirse en Kyubi al ver a Hinata sonreír con Kiba, después al ver aquel beso, no sabría explicar lo que sintió fue rabia y a la vez tristeza. Así que se fue a dar una vuelta cuando de repente vio a Hinata tumbada, el ojiazul trago saliva i fue directamente hacia Hinata para sentarse a su lado mientras ella estaba tumbada.

- Hola - dijo tímidamente Naruto

- M... ¡Ah! Hola, estaba en mi mundo... - dijo ella al sorprenderse de que su amado estuviese allí i añadió - que te trae por aqui?

- No podía dormir... - dijo Naruto un poco extrañado por que Hinata no parecía las misma que siempre, como mas abierta.

- A... pensaba que estabas por la misma razón que yo. -

- ¿Que razón? -

- Pues por que hay lluvia de estrellas y para pedir un deseo -

- ¡¿A si?! -

- No me digas que no tenías ni idea... -

- He he he pues no -

- He he he siempre te pasa lo mismo, no te enteras de las cosas... eres muy ingenuo he he... en por eso...es por eso... - derramo una lagrima

- Es por eso? -

- Que te qui... que te quiero... -

- ¡¡¡Pero... si te vi besar a Kiba!!!, no lo entiendo!! -

- ¿Besar?¿a Kiba-kun? Ah, por eso... fue por que tu no habías llegado de la prueba aquella y entonces me preocupe… y fui corriendo a buscarte, pero en aquel momento me encontré con Kiba-kun y me dejaba pasar con una condición... que le besase... yo se lo di... por que lo único que quería era verte i saber que estabas bien! ...

- No... lo sabia... - Así que todo fue un mal entendido, me alegro.

Hubo una gran silencio, Hinata solo esperaba algunas palabras más del Uzumaki, mientras que Naruto pensaba i miraba a Hinata: " Ella...ella… a sido capaz de expresar todos sus sentimientos... en canvio yo... yo... soy un cobarde, ella es fuerte, mucho mas fuerte que yo!"

En medio del silencio se vio como una estrella se mobia:

- ¡¡Mira!! Una estrella fugaz!! - dijo Hinata la cual cerro los ojos para pedir una deseo... pero mientras ella tenia los ojos cerrados, Naruto se fue acercando a poco a poco sus labios con los de la ojiplata hasta que se juntaron, la Hyuga abrió los ojos de repente, vio y sintió como los labios de su amado chocaban con los suyos, sentía calor que comenzaba desde sus labios asta su mano la cual estaba agarrada por la mano del Uzumaki, aquello le parecía un sueño, nunca había pensado que haría eso.

Naruto fue separándose de Hinata la cual a lo que Naruto se separaba ella se levantaba mas, no queria separarse de el, cuando se separaron por fin se quedaron mirándose, y dijo Naruto:

- te quería, te quiero y te querré - a lo que Hinata se abalanzo sobre el y le abrazo entre lagrimas de felicidad ya que su sueño se cumplió, ya que sabia que nunca se separaría de el, por todo eso ella era feliz... POR QUE ESTABA AL LADO DE NARUTO I EL DE ELLA.


End file.
